The Magic of A Book
by mama-Ichigo
Summary: Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques hated life and everything to do with it, but what happens when he tried to get the gun away from Luppi and kills him? Urahara gives him a book and tells him to lay low for a couple days. but who is Ichigo Kurosaki? GrimIchi! REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Today I cannot talk to my characters but I believe I have a story that will be really good. Besides my snow boarding story, I think I will prolong it like draw it out a little. Please help me, if anything is a miss, I mean you are the readers and I want you guys to tell me what you think! Please! I'm going to stick to the same kinda thing, just different, like there will be not much Aizen in the story and Ichigo and Grimmjow aren't going to be together at first. I'm even going to change the name! Now it's going to be The Magic of A Book. **

**Summary: Grimmjow's family life sucked. His dad was an abusive alcoholic, his cousins, brothers and sister were retarded, but when he gets in a fight and accidentally kills the kid, he goes frantic and a creepy shop keeper pulls him in. He tells Grimmjow he'll hide him if he reads a book that'll benefit his future, too bad he ends up getting sucked into the book and meeting a sexy orange-haired bounty hunter that only wants to save his friends and family from a king drunken with power. **

--**-  
**The darkened sky, the bright stars and the moon that seemed to be the sun of the night sky. Everything was calm, pristine almost. Almost perfect. Almost. Screams suddenly broke out among the house, screams and yelps of pain. The neighborhood learned to ignore it, the calls happened every night night near midnight. Most had adapted by putting ear plugs in their ears.

Then stomping out of the house was Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques, the teal haired senior that hated life. His matching teal eyes filled with hate and anger. Almost mimicking death in his eyes, Blood dribbled down his lip, his jaw probably going to be bruised. He snarled his lip in disgust as he tasted the copper from the blood in his mouth. He spat onto the pavement, towards the direction of the house that he had come out of.

He hated it, the constant blaming things on him, everything was his fault. His FUCKING fault and all he did all day was sit in his room and ignore everything, trying to believe that he was going to wake up from this nightmare he called life. That or he'd die quickly so he could go some place better. Grimmjow had taken so much shit when he was at home, his fucking father beating him and other aggravating things,

Grimmjow's persona changed from bad ass, to I'm-Going-To-Fucking-Kill-You. No body messed with him anymore, he got his fucks in, never raping them. Most of the people that he fucked wanted a relationship, but he didn't. They had told him that they felt protected, that no body could change them. Problem was, Grimmjow wasn't that type. He never fucked girl's, much to their disappointment. To him there were just too many risks, pregnancy, attachment. He was straight up curved, Gay and proud of it. He didn't want to go get his finger painted, wear girl clothes, everyone still assumed he was straight, but with guys it was easier to walk away.

He heard a rustle in the woods, breaking him from his thoughts and turned to it. He knew someone was watching him, he knew it and when he walked over. He growled when he heard a yelp as he kicked the bush. He bent down and pulled up the stalker. His eyes narrowed even more to an extent when it was Luppi he pulled up. The kid was the very reason he got kicked out of the house, the dumb ass. But as long as he was a good replacement. He snorted inwardly at the thought and returned his glare at the girl-looking guy.

"what the fuck do you want?" he snarled out. Luppi glanced at him with a superior smirk.

"I'm just here to ask how it felt to be replaced in your own family." he stated smugly. Grimmjow growled ferociously and slammed him against the tree, feeling better when he heard the breath knock out of him. He watched as the kid's head slammed against the tree and bounce back like a basketball.

"I haven't been replaced yet you fucker." he growled out. Luppi gave him another smile.

"Key word Grimmjow, yet. Or are you too stupid to notice that no one fucking wants you anymore? What's it gonna be?" He growled at the smug looking kid and snapped his fist towards the idiots face, breaking his nose and probably his jaw. Grimmjow released his restraints on the girl or guy, he didn't know anymore, and watched in satisfaction when he slumped against the ground.

"I'll tel ya what it's gonna be," Grimmjow snarled gripping his hair and thrusting his head back so he could look at him, "if you speak about that fucking house, I swear I'll fucking kill you. If you replace me in my house, I'll fuckin' kill you. If you try to start something with me, I'll fucking kill you. Understand faery?" he growled. Luppi nodded painfully, and Grimmjow stood walking away. He really hated life.

~*~*~*~*~

When Grimmjow's eyes opened, the morning light seemed to blind him. He didn't know where he was or even when he fell asleep. He expected it to be hard wherever it happened, but under him was a soft. He enjoyed the feel, the foreign emotion of being comfortable somewhere. He knew he wasn't at home, nothing was this comfortable at that god forbidden house. He felt warmth all over his skin, a blanket covering him. Now he really was confused.

"Ah! You're awake! Tessai, we need tea made immediately!" the voice said in almost a creepy and extremely happy voice. Grimmjow almost felt the need to cringe at this but didn't. The man then came into the light revealing himself, the clog shoes he wore were clanking against the hardwood floor, that Grimmjow had guessed over took the rest of the house. He had blond hair, curled out slightly and a white and green striped hat that made him look even more creepy looking. A fan covered his face, fanning himself, which was something Grimmjow thought to be retarded because it was like fucking below zero out side. "We were worried when we found you outside in the woods like that! Your ribs were fractured and we figured you acting like a dog that went away to die." Grimmjow's growl seemed to echo through the room and was about to lunge at the man, when a large man came in with three cups of tea. He sat down on his knees next to my futon and the other man did the same but on the other side. He dished out the tea, handing Grimmjow his and he immediately gulped it down. He had never tasted tea this good! "Why were you out in the cold?"

"None of your fucking business." Grimmjow hissed. Tessai glared at the man for speaking like that to the other man and jabbed him in the ribs, making Grimmjow double over in pain. "Fuck you man! That fucking hurt!"

"Speak to Urahara-sama with respect Jaeggerjaques-san." The man growled. The blond haired man smirked behind the fan, this was just to good to see Tessai get all worked up over a teenage delinquent. They continued to argue back and forth until Urahara lightly help Grimmjow's arm.

"I would suggest making him angry Grimmjow-kun. Now, your school uniform is washed and ready for you to wear. You may continue to stay here if you like. I'm Kisuke Urahara," he put his hand in front of Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques." he stated and shook Urahara's hand. He smiled and stood before two kids came in handing him his uniform, which he put on and grabbed his school bag. He rushed out the door, and looked at the name of the shop :URAHARA SHOP, PERVERTED FANTASIES CAN COME TRUE! Grimmjow sweat dropped. The fucking pervert. He shook his head and smirked lightly. This was the first time in a while he woke in a good mood. Then it all faded away when he walked into the school, at an instant a girl jumped on him making him stumble.

"get the fuck off me, bitch!" he yelled, and was about to sling her off, when a woman with green hair came strutting out of the school, and gripped the girl by her hair, yanking her off of Grimmjow. The girl fell onto the ground with a sickening crack. "Neleil? What are you so angry about?"

"you! Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques! I was so worried about you last night when you walked out and never came home. Luppi came in saying you gave him a broken nose and fractured jaw!" Grimmjow's eyes turned angry at the mention of Luppi's name.

"Fuck you! You never worried abut any fucking body before, and now you worry about fucking Luppi?! Fuck all of you guys!" With that he sauntered into the building, a flabbergasted Nel staring at him. He grumbled as Renji came up to him and slapped him on the hand, a greeting they usually did. At the school, Grimmjow's gang was his only haven.

"We heard you knocked Luppi's face in. Is it true?" Renji asked. Grimmjow's grunt confirmed it and Renji started hooting and hollering. Grimmjow's body turned the other way and began walking to class as he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Hey Grimm." a sultry voice stated, trying to be sexy, but it only made him sneer in disgust. He turned and saw Momo Hinamori standing there, staring at him with the trampiest clothes he had ever seen on her. This girl had been begging him to fuck her for years. Now, it was getting annoying.

"Don't fucking call me that you goddamn slut!" he growled at her. Everyone but the teacher turned to look at the two.

"Aw, I like 'em feisty Grimm." He growled slamming her up against the wall making some people gasp at that. Usually Grimmjow never hit a girl, only cussed them out, he must be really pissed off.

"Call me that again, and I'll fuckin' give you to Luppi saying you want him him, and then I'll rip your fucking goddamn worthless head off. Ya got me?" He growled out at her. She nodded slowly. He grunted and released her but not after yelling at the kids watching and sat down in his seat, wishing the day would never end. After all, anything was better then going back home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Grimmjow!" they shouted at the sleeping delinquent that was drooling on the desk slightly. He moved a little, grunting as he stretched, standing up. The school day was over, and so was detention. Thank the gods. Renji gave him a loud slap on the back of the head for good measure, making sure he was awake. Grimmjow snapped at him, making Renji flinch with a smile on his face as Grimmjow stood.

He grabbed his things and gave a short wave to the teacher before dragging a drooling Renji out the door. At the door stood an orange-haired broad with really big boobs, named Orihime. Grimmjow and Orihime went way back, since they were in kindergarten.

She was being made fun of, and Renji made him go save her. Then she stuck to him like glue after that. Really she basically the only girl he could stand being around. Renji wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, and began to walk beside Grimmjow, who was blankly ignoring anything that called him.

It was usual protocol. Unless someone was there to give him a fight, and a really good fight, he didn't give a shit about the world or what happened to it. He grunted when Renji punched his arm and he looked at him.

"what the fuck do ya want?" he demanded from him.

"I was just going to ask if you wanted to sleep over at my place. You know considering your place fuckin' sucks." Renji stated while wrapping his arm around Orihime's shoulder.

"No. I gotta place." Grimmjow stated while cleaning his ear with his pinky finger. They walked in silence, at least with Grimmjow. Renji and Orihime's constant giggles and other shit were getting on his nerves. "will you fucking stop it?! Fucking Kami-sama, you guys are so goddamn annoying." he groaned out before noticing Luppi waiting against the building wall.

He froze, his body tense with anger, and Renji immediately turned into the same way. Grimmjow noticed the gun that was being whipped around in his hands, sliding it from finger to finger.

Obviously, Aizen wanted him gone before Luppi could replace him. "Renji, take Orihime and yourself and go to Urahara's." Grimmjow ordered.

"No fucking way man! I'll stay here!" he growled out at Grimmjow. Grimmjow turned facing him, eyes ablaze with anger. Orihime noticed something bad about to happen between to two makes so she grabbed Renji and dragged him off to Urahara's. Grimmjow's glare remained when he turned to Luppi who was smiling sadistically at him.

"Grimmy," the boy nicknamed making Grimmjow's eyes blaze with anger even more, "I've been waiting for forever! Nice of you to show up!" he complained. Grimmjow's fist met his face one more time, he wasn't wasting anytime trying to get the gun away, not realizing it was cocked and loaded, his finger accidentally pushed the trigger, making the gun go off.

He gasped out as it penetrated through his belly, thankfully it only turned out to be a flesh wound. At least it felt like that. He heard Luppi chuckle, but couldn't hear what came after the words and saw him cock the gun. He grunted, taking the pain and tried to take the gun away, one more time and this time when the gun went off, it didn't hit him but he felt a warm liquid run down his fingers.

He figured he pissed himself, but that was before Luppi fell to the ground unconscious and in a pool of blood. He felt his heart stop. Sure he hated the fucking kid, but he didn't want to _KILL_ him! He did the only thing he knew, he ran. Sprinting, not feeling the pain because of the adrenaline rush that rushed through him. He cupped the wound in his abdomen, wincing lightly with every step he took. Running seemed to jolt the wound, making the pain available to be felt.

He noticed the perverted shop sign and thrusted in the door, ignoring the gasps from Orihime and gawking from Renji. "Twice. The gun was fired twice." the girl with pig-tailed raven hair stated.

"Grimm-kun! Are you alright!"

"The kid is fucking dead! Luppi is dead, I accidentally shot him! I-I-I didn't mean to! I was trying to get the fucking gun out of his hand and-and- it went off." Grimmjow rambled, before falling on his knees on the floor. The pain was overwhelming, now. Then an emotion that Grimmjow hadn't felt in a long time resurfaced: Fear.

Sirens went off all around the shop, undoubtedly looking for Grimmjow. He glanced at Urahara, that had just entered the room, with wild eyes and he understood completely. He ushered the three down into the underground room, a large expansive space that Grimmjow didn't care to question. He thrusted a book into Grimmjow's arms and looked at him sternly. "Read the first page and the book cover, all three of you! If you do that you'll disappear."

"There are cops looking to arrest me, and I bleeding a fucking river and all you can help is to give us a damn book and tell us to read the goddamn thing?!" Grimmjow demanded.

"the book will take you to a place where you can lay low for as long as you read. Look for a man named Ichigo Kurosaki. He'll heal your wounds and help you while in the book." With that Urahara was gone. They looked at each other and Renji took off his shirt, tying it around Grimmjow's wound, keeping pressure on it. They looked at the book and together they read:

**In this book you seek out freedom**

**In this book you only find death**

**Beware the words of the book**

**Or face the curse while you accompany our world.**

**Love, hate and anger brought you here**

**Enter our world and see the new emotion of fear**

They glanced at each other incredulously, before a blinding light encased them, and the book shot open, words appearing on the previously blank pages. When the light faded, the three teens were gone.

**A/n: Ok tell me if you like it, I'll need some constructive criticism on the reviews if I get any! Please you guys, at least give me ten reviews! I need the boost!**


	2. Continue?

To my patient and lovely readers, This authors note is simple and clean. Do you want me to continue this fic? According to the answers I get this fic will either be continued or discontinued. Mama-Ichigo 


	3. Chapter 3

To all of my lovely readers! I will be continuing these stories you just gotta give me sometime to actually do it lol. My college life is RIDICULOUS lol.


End file.
